In an automatic analysis apparatus that measures on the basis of scattered light quantity change caused by blood coagulation and the like, a reaction liquid is irradiated with light and measured. In a light source however, it sometimes happens that a light quantity reduces by usage conditions, aging, dirt, and so on. Consequently, various methods for confirming a light quantity are adopted in conformity with apparatuses. Further, in blood coagulation measurement of a type based on scattered light measurement, a configuration of arranging a detector at an angle of about 90° to a light source and receiving scattered light is generally adopted and an apparatus having measurement sections at multiple places for increasing processing ability is the main stream. Furthermore, reaction containers are non-reusable in many blood coagulation items and a reaction container transfer mechanism to place and discard reaction containers is installed.
Meanwhile, in recent years an automatic analysis apparatus is required to be an apparatus capable of downsizing, low cost, high reliability, and high processing ability. With regard to the confirmation of the variation of a light source light quantity too, downsizing, low cost, high reliability, and others are required likewise.
In Patent Literature 1, a configuration of arranging a light source under a reaction container and two detectors laterally is disclosed. Further, a technology of installing a detector to compensate a light quantity variation portion laterally to a light source is disclosed.
Further, in Patent Literature 2, a technology of placing a light source beside a reaction container and installing a photodetector in a direction perpendicular to the incident direction of measurement light is disclosed.